Forbidden Desires
by WerewolfDuelistofSliferRed
Summary: After a drinking game with revealing questions, Elizabeth gets taken for the ride of her life.


**Bonjour peoples! So, this idea popped into my head when I was having a very sadistic daydream (damn you internet!), and it's been bugging me ever since. So, this will be my first lemon ever, and it will be the most twisted lemon (no pun intended) you've ever read. The next chapter will include scenes of light bondage and incest-like relations. I say incest-like because... Well, you'll just have to read to find out. I don't own Yugioh GX.**

**_Elizabeth's POV_**

"Okay guys, I've got one. If you guys could get with anyone in the world, guy or girl. who would it be? Syrus, don't you dare say Elizabeth, and same with you, Liz," Jaden said.

We were playing a drinking game, though how exactly Tyranno had gotten beer into the dorms we didn't know. The rules were simple: the person with the lamest answer to a question posed to all of us drinks. I was a little nervous, as I was, I'll say it, a goody-two-shoes. Because of this, I pulled on the D-ring of the collar that, as of late, I had started wearing.

"Well, I guess I'd be with Ricky Martin," Syrus said. I chuckled, having recently found out about Syrus being bi.

"And just what are you laughing at?" he asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just, I'm not used to you talking about guys yet, and it's kind of funny."

"Oh it is? Well then let's just hear who you would have sex with, other than me, of course," he said.

"I don't wanna say," I said.

"Come on, Private. If you don't you forfeit," Hassleberry said.

"No, I'm not saying," I said.

"Why, is it a girl?" Syrus asked, laughing.

"Hey, I don't want to hear it, Mr. Ricky Martin!" I snapped.

"Liz, _please_?" Jaden asked, putting on his most adorable puppy eyes. I broke down.

"Fine, but you guys have to promise not to hate me," I said.

"Fine," they all said in unison.

"Well... I'd get with... Chazz," I said, sheepishly.

"What, you guys are related!" Jaden snapped.

"Actually, we aren't, by law or blood. I was never formally adopted," I explained.

"You weren't?" Syrus asked.

"Nope, technically I'm just the Princeton House's wacky roommate," I said, smiling.

**Chazz's POV**

I was walking back to my dorm room, when I heard Liz and her roommates talking.

"So, you'd have sex with your brother," I heard Hassleberry say.

"No, I'd have sex with my very close roommate," she said in reply. I quickly ran back into my dorm room and closed the door.

_Dear God, Elizabeth would have sex with me! I'm not sure if I should be disgusted or flattered. I mean, she is kind of pretty, but she's my sister, no matter what the law says. But, then again, we never did have the brother-sister bond really. But no, that was because of her lycanthropy! She couldn't get close to anyone. But, oh, I wonder what she would feel like..._

"Agh, stop it Chazz! These feelings, they've been here for so long, but once Syrus got together with her, I thought it would be over and done with! This is wrong! But, is it really? I mean, she never _was_adopted, and if she feels the same way for me, then it can't be wrong, can it? No, I can't, she's with Syrus! I'd never be with her anyway! But, with that collar on, I bet she'd be so easy to subdue..."

The last thought rolled around in my head, getting me rather 'excited' to the point that it was bothersome. When I couldn't take it any more, I gently undid my pants and started to rub myself gently, moaning as I did so. From that point I just let my fantasies take hold.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I was the last one standing in the game, and it was literal. The others had all passed out. Not one to fall asleep alone, I figured Chazz wouldn't mind if I crashed in his room for the night. After all, he'd said that I was welcome anytime. Besides, I didn't want to wake up with a hangover amidst three other people with even worse hangovers. I left and staggered my way to Chazz's dorm room.

When I got there, the room was silent. This wasn't surprising, as Chazz had used his money to get the room soundproofed. I gently opened the door, expecting Chazz to be studying or rearranging his deck, but I happened to walk in on him in the middle of a _very_ intimate situation.

"Liz!" He yelped, covering himself. I turned away.

"I'm sorry, I'll come back some other time," I said, rushing out. However, the alcohol in my system caused me to stumble, and I felt his hand catch me on the shoulder. He gently pulled me back inside, closed the door and pushed me against it.

"No, it's all right. Please stay," he said, gently, possibly intentionally, grinding against me.

_Oh man, this is either going to be my worst nightmare... or my dream come true._

**Wooh! I started a lemon! And ya'll didn't even have ti wait 'till I started college. I feel so proud!**

,


End file.
